Summoned
by yunakitty
Summary: Sephiroth gets in certain moods while traveling. It's up to a new recruit named Cloud to satisfy his needs. Not your usual sweet yunakitty work. Be warned!
1. Chapter 1

Cloud removed his helmet, and exhaled in relief. Wearing that thing was always so miserable. He settled down on his twin bed in the homey little inn at Nibelheim, and stared up at the ceiling.

It was his first real mission. And with the great Sephiroth, no less. He was so excited that he could barely contain himself. The man was everything he'd imagined - strong, powerful, impressive... and of course devastatingly handsome. He felt his cock stirring slightly in his pants just from the thought of Sephiroth; his long silver hair being whipped around in the storm winds when they stopped to battle a dragon on the way here. The man was incredible. He had taken his sword in hand and destroyed the creature effortlessly.

Cloud shivered in pleasure at the memory, then sat up as Zack, the First Class SOLDIER, and another grunt like himself entered the multi-bed room. "Dude, I'll flip you for it. Heads, you do it, tails, I do," Zack was saying to the grunt.

"No, I did it last time," the grunt was pleading. He suddenly noticed Cloud, eyed him for a minute, and then glanced at Zack. "Why can't the new kid do it?"

"What, him?" Zack shook his head. "Come on. On his first mission? He'll run screaming for the hills and never come back!"

"What is it?" Cloud asked, curious now.

Zack swallowed hard, looked around nervously, even though there was no one else in the room, and then approached Cloud's bed with his hands on his hips. "Look, I guess there's no glossing over things. Sephiroth... um... he gets in certain moods sometimes while we're traveling. Everyone is used to them, but it's pretty awkward for newcomers to the team."

"What kind of moods?" Cloud pushed his hair back from his face.

"Well..." Zack glanced at the grunt uncertainly. "Geez, no good way to say it... he gets like, majorly horny."

"Wh-what?" Cloud's face turned beet red. He hadn't really thought of the taciturn, cool tempered man to have such base desires.

"Yeah, and some one always has to take one for the team. Literally," the grunt groaned.

"Yeah, he's not satisfied unless he can actually have sex with someone. And it has to be a guy."

"Sephiroth likes men?" Cloud asked tremulously. It was like his wildest fantasy had come true. "I-I'll do it," he blurted out.

"Dude, are you sure? It's no fun and games. The man has stamina like a horse, he's fucking massive, and he's not gentle at all. You're a young kid. I don't think you can handle it."

"I can h-handle it," Cloud insisted nervously.

Zack shrugged. "Well, if you say so. It's your funeral." He tossed a room key to Cloud. "He's in the big suite at the end of the hall. Good luck."

Cloud nodded, swallowing hard. He straightened himself up, clenching the key in his hand as he walked towards Sephiroth's room. He paused at the door, his fingers shaking as he raised the key to the doorknob and slid it in.

He let himself into the room quietly, looking around. He caught sight of Sephiroth, pacing slightly in front of the window. The moonlight illuminated his silver locks, making them glow beautifully. Cloud stepped forward, the boards creaking slightly beneath his feet, and Sephiroth whipped around to face him.

He narrowed his eyes at the nervous boy. "You. You're the new one."

"Y-Yes, I am. M-My name's Cloud..." Cloud said in a volume barely above a whisper.

"I don't care what your name is. Strip. Now. I've been waiting long enough as it is," Sephiroth demanded impatiently.

Cloud nodded, fingers trembling as he hurried to remove his uniform. Underneath, his body was young and lean, but perfectly formed. He blushed when he exposed himself fully, as he was already half hard just from being in Sephiroth's presence. His greatest fantasy had always been to be coupled with the incredible Sephiroth, and now here he was, standing naked in front of the lust consumed man.

Sephiroth looked him over, and grunted in approval. "Hands and knees on the bed," he ordered.

Cloud stepped over to the bed, feeling slightly dizzy but excited. He climbed up, getting into position, and glanced back to see Sephiroth quickly disrobing. He nearly passed out when he saw the man's huge erection. It was slender, but incredibly long, ten inches at least. It curved gracefully out and then back in towards his body - kind of like his weapon of choice, the Masamune, Cloud noted with some fascination.

Sephiroth was slapping some lubrication on his cock now, groaning softly as he massaged it in. Then he put his hands on Cloud's ass, making the boy gasp. His thumbs spread Cloud open, and he eyed his untried entrance hungrily. "You a virgin?" he grunted in that devastatingly sexy and deep voice, rubbing one thumb over the tiny, sensitive little spot.

Cloud briefly considered lying, but didn't see the use in it. "Yes, I am," he replied breathlessly.

"This ought to be fun, then," Sephiroth said as he smiled wickedly. He took himself in hand and pushed the head of his cock against Cloud's hole. "Get ready," he warned, just seconds before he shoved himself inside.

"Ahhhh!" Cloud screamed out in tortured ecstasy. It hurt horribly, but at the same time felt more amazing than anything he had ever experienced. Electric shocks of sensation jolted his body as he was stretched to the limits.

"Oh, so tight," Sephiroth hissed, pushing in further. He gripped Cloud's hips hard and began to buck against them. "Yes, so good," he groaned.

Cloud whimpered happily. The pain was being overtaken by the pleasure now, and he reached between his legs to stroke himself as Sephiroth pounded him mercilessly. "Ohhh..." he moaned.

"You like it, don't you?" Sephiroth rasped out with a sneer. "Oh yes. Take it." He commenced with a series of rapidfire thrusts.

"Oh! Ohhhh!" Cloud wailed. There was a fire pooling in his belly, shooting into his groin with every ram from behind. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned incoherently as the rapture overtook him, then he came all over himself.

Sephiroth just continued to grunt and thrust. "Unh... oh yeah," he groaned, then pushed himself all the way inside and stayed there, pulsing out with a mighty roar.

Cloud collapsed to the bed as Sephiroth pulled out. He panted heavily, glancing back with some degree of trepidation at Sephiroth. Zack had said he had endurance... but that had only lasted a few minutes. Surely...

And sure enough, Sephiroth's cock remained hard despite his powerful orgasm. He slapped Cloud on the ass and made him roll on his side, his knees pulled into his chest, then he penetrated him swiftly. Cloud cried out, nails digging into his legs as he took the deep thrusts.

"Oh yes. So tight. Mmm," Sephiroth grunted to himself as he pounded Cloud. "You like this, don't you? You like getting fucked, you nasty little boy."

"Yes..." Cloud gasped, his face red with desire and pleasurable shame.

"I bet you want me to cum all over you," Sephiroth hissed.

"Ohhh..." Cloud moaned. He watched in ecstasy as Sephiroth pulled out suddenly and with a few quick strokes, finished himself off. His semen jetted out and splashed all over Cloud's face, throat, and chest. Cloud whimpered softly while Sephiroth leered down on him triumphantly.

"What a mess I've made of you." He sneered, then reached down and traced a forefinger along Cloud's jaw, smearing a drop of release. "You like being covered in my cum, don't you?"

"Yes," Cloud whispered. Sephiroth grunted in approval, then threw the boy a towel. While Cloud wiped off his face, Sephiroth was watching and slowly stroking himself back to hard.

"On your back," he commanded. Cloud complied, rolling over and then spreading his thighs to the sides. Sephiroth got over him, hands on each sides of his face as he shoved his way inside once again. Cloud wailed, then began stroking himself awkwardly. Sephiroth was pressing him inside in an incredibly stimulating way, and he could feel another orgasm on the horizon. He looked up in absolute devotion at Sephiroth's handsomely sneering face, and his mouth opened in a silent moan as he squeezed and pulled at the head of his own cock.

"I'm... oh, oh..." Cloud gasped unevenly. He screamed as he climaxed, pulsing out on his own chest. Sephiroth grunted and pounded him a little harder, enjoying the rhythmic tightening of the boy's portal around his shaft.

"Oh, take it, take it..." Sephiroth groaned. He pulled up straighter, gripping each of Cloud's thighs as he did so, spreading them wider to the sides as he drilled in between. Cloud moaned in rapture, and Sephiroth grunted in pleasure. "Take it. You'll take every inch of me, and you'll beg for more."

"Oh... yes..." Cloud cried.

"Say you want it." Sephiroth's silver hair bounced on his back as he pounded the boy.

"I want it..." Cloud's cheeks were blushing, and his lips were wet and parted. His eyes were half closed and his cornsilk colored hair dipped over them.

"Say it like you mean it," Sephiroth commanded.

"Oh, I want it! I need it! Please, Sephiroth, f-fuck me!" Cloud wailed desperately.

"Oh, yeah," Sephiroth groaned. He hissed viciously, rammed himself in to the hilt, and then filled Cloud up inside with his satisfaction.

He pulled out after a few thrusts, pushed Cloud further up on the bed, then lowered his head and tongued Cloud's dripping hole for a moment. Cloud screamed in ecstatic delirium at the feeling. So hot and wet... and just the thought of how filthy it all was turned Cloud on immensely.

It was arousing to Sephiroth as well. He became erect once more, and he dexterously flipped Cloud over, shoving him facedown in the mattress. He spread the boy's thighs with his hands, then penetrated him once again.

Cloud's voice was almost gone from all the screaming he had done, but he still managed to give low moans and whimpers. His ass hurt terribly, but at the same time, he loved the pain. He didn't care what Sephiroth did to him. He would gladly give anything to the amazing man.

Sephiroth's strong, sword-calloused hands were holding his legs apart. "Oh, oh yes," Sephiroth grunted. "So tight. It's like... you're swallowing my cock. This feels... so good..." he groaned. He plunged downwards into Cloud's supine body, spearing him again and again with his massive cock.

"Ohhhh," Cloud moaned, his voice muffled by the bed. He clenched at the sheets with his hands. His own erection was being rubbed into the bed with delightfully rough friction. He squealed as Sephiroth reached forward and took hold of his hair, yanking it back with each thrust. This was a new kind of pain, but one that thrilled him immensely.

"You dirty little bitch," Sephiroth hissed at him, tugging his head back. "Take it. Take it all. You filthy little whore. Look at how I'm fucking you. You belong to me." Sephiroth broke off into incoherent grunts.

"I belong to you," Cloud whispered back, then moaned in tortured pleasure as Sephiroth pulled his hair even harder.

"That's right. Oh, you're such a good little bitch." Sephiroth was panting now, thrusting erratically as he rasped out his dirty talk. "What a tight little ass. So nice and tight. I'm going to stretch you out so that no other man will ever be able to please you."

"No other man could ever please me," Cloud moaned. "I belong to you," he whimpered.

"Oh god," Sephiroth groaned, and then climaxed. "Unh, unh, unh," he grunted, emptying himself inside of Cloud.

Cloud sighed happily as Sephiroth pulled out a minute later. Sephiroth crawled up to the head of the bed, then sat up against the headboard and looked at Cloud expectantly while stroking his cock back to hardness. Cloud just blinked at him for a moment, then gasped in understanding and scrambled to join him before he got scolded.

"Sit on my cock, you dirty fucking slut," Sephiroth commanded, gesturing down at his completely recovered erection.

"Yes, sir," Cloud murmured.

"Oh, I like that," Sephiroth smirked. "Keep calling me sir."

"Yes sir," Cloud repeated, as he spread his thighs across Sephiroth's waist. He grimaced as he lowered himself down, the head of Sephiroth's cock breaching his exhausted entrance. "Ohhh..." he moaned in anguish as he forced himself onto the thing.

"That's it. Take it all," Sephiroth grunted, pushing his hips up to help Cloud impale himself fully.

"Mmm," Cloud whimpered, continuing to slide downwards. When he made it all the way down, he moaned while placing his hands on Sephiroth's sculpted abdomen. He rocked back and forth, murmuring to himself.

"Ride me," Sephiroth commanded.

Cloud murmured in assent, then began lifting and lowering himself. He cried out loudly, the pain almost too much too bear. But his cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure when Sephiroth reached forward and took hold of his cock, stroking it roughly. "Ohhh..." Cloud moaned. He bounced a little more vigorously, eager to please the legendary man.

"Mmmph. That's good. Keep riding it like that," Sephiroth hissed. He continued to stroke Cloud with one hand as he held onto his hip with the other.

"Ohhh..." Cloud sighed. "Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth suddenly gripped him by the throat. "I didn't say you could call me by my name."

"Yes sir," Cloud squeaked out. He knew he should have been frightened and appalled at Sephiroth's admonition, but he only found himself more helplessly turned on. "I'm sorry, sir." Sephiroth grunted and let go of his neck, and Cloud threw himself whole heartedly into riding Sephiroth's cock. "Oh, sir..." he whispered, gliding up and down the length. "You're so huge."

"I know," Sephiroth grunted, a cruel smile curling his lip. "You can barely take it, can you?"

Cloud's lust shaded eyes looked boldly into Sephiroth's. "I'll take anything for you, sir," he breathed.

Sephiroth said nothing, his eyes narrowing, but he thrust upwards with even more vigor. He yanked at Cloud's erection now, forcing him closer and closer to orgasm.

"Ahhh!" Cloud screamed. He threw his head back and wailed as he began to cum. His semen spurted out, splattering across Sephiroth's muscled stomach.

Sephiroth gave a few more powerful pumps up with his hips, then released with a groan and a shudder inside of Cloud. Cloud shook with happiness, and his shoulders sagged in the aftermath.

Sephiroth forced him off of his cock with a shove, then looked pointedly down at his stomach. "I think you ought to clean up this mess you made," he growled.

Cloud trembled, glancing around for the towel. But Sephiroth just shook his head. "No, I want you to clean it with your mouth." He watched Cloud's face closely for any signs of dissention.

But Cloud merely bent his head obediently. Sephiroth grunted in approval, licking his lips as Cloud worked feverishly to lap away every drop of his own semen from his skin. Cloud's cheeks were pink, but he didn't mind what he was doing at all. He could feel Sephiroth's eyes boring into him, and it thrilled him immeasurably.

"What a good little bitch," Sephiroth sneered as Cloud finished.

"Thank you, sir," Cloud whispered, looking up at him with reverent eyes.

Sephiroth stared at him for a few moments, then made an abrupt gesture with his hand. "Get out," he snapped.

Cloud's face fell, and he scrambled off the bed, limping slightly as he retrieved his clothing. He was feeling rather dejected as he redressed himself. But as he headed for the door, Sephiroth's voice called out to him, making his heart soar. "Wait," Sephiroth said.

Cloud turned around hopefully. "Yes, sir?" he asked.

"You were good. Tell the others they won't be needed anymore. _You'll _come to me every time I need someone."

"Yes, sir!" Cloud replied happily, trying to suppress the excitement in his voice. He limped blissfully out of the door, looking forward to many more sessions with the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I had planned for this to be a one shot, but I neglected to set the story status to "Complete", and as a result, some of you readers assumed it was to be continued. And then I realized that was a great idea! I came up with a few more ideas... I hope you enjoy!**

Cloud slipped back into the multi-bed room with the other two men. They eyed him curiously, but he turned his head away and began changing for bed without any explanation.

"Come on, dude!" Zack finally pleaded. "We want to know what happened!" Still, Cloud said nothing. "You lasted a really long time in there. And there was no way we couldn't hear all the noise coming from that room..." Zack snickered as he saw Cloud blush. "So, did he use you like a rag doll and then throw you aside?"

Cloud straightened up a bit, pulling an undershirt on. "That reminds me," he said slowly. "Sephiroth," he shivered with pleasure as he spoke the name, "said from now on you two won't be needed."

"What, for battles?" Zack looked confused.

"No, for... _that_," Cloud said.

"Oh. Oh! Well, great!" Zack high fived the other soldier. "You hear that, Luke? No more of that! What a relief!"

Luke, the other soldier, smiled a bit wistfully, running a hand through his auburn hair. "Well, actually... I kind of liked it sometimes."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at him. "Sephiroth _said_ he doesn't want anyone but me from now on."

Luke smirked and waved his hands dismissively. "Fine, fine. Don't worry, I'm not trying to move in on your boyfriend."

Cloud blushed deeply, which made Zack burst out in a roar of laughter. "Whoa! So what, he's like your _boyfriend _now?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Cloud said crisply. He slid underneath the covers. "Good night." As soon as he was under the sheets, however, he hugged himself with excitement.

He slept deeply, but when he awoke, his body was sore in places he hadn't even imagined. He struggled to sit up as Zack spoke to him. "Hurry up. We gotta move."

"Huh?" Cloud scratched his tousled blond head. "I thought we were going to investigate the reactor here."

"Nope, that's been postponed. Apparently, there's something bigger going down in the Gongaga area. So we gotta split from here and check it out."

"Okay," Cloud said, dressing himself hurriedly. He put his helmet on with a distasteful frown, and then followed Luke and Zack down to the lobby.

There, Sephiroth was waiting for them. Cloud felt his heart throb at the sight of the gorgeous man, and he felt glad for the helmet at that moment, as it was obscuring the dreamy expression he had on his face. He shook himself as he realized Sephiroth was speaking. "Right. Let's move out. The truck is waiting for us outside of town."

Cloud set his teeth on edge as he walked out after everyone else. He hated riding in vehicles. He had terrible motion sickness, which was not only nauseating, but embarrassing. Especially now in light of his recent intimacy with the great Sephiroth... he felt ashamed to be so weak as to get sick from the movement of the truck.

As they rode along the bumpy roads, Cloud hunched down against the wall of the truck, increasingly miserable. Luke and Zack were laughing loudly, playing cards in the opposite corner. Cloud slumped a little more, then jumped as a steel toed black leather boot appeared in his line of vision suddenly. "You. What's wrong with you?" Sephiroth was asking.

Cloud trembled, not daring to look up. "I... I get car sick..." he admitted in a shaking voice.

Sephiroth grunted in response, and Cloud let out a dejected sigh. "Take off your helmet," Sephiroth commanded.

Cloud's hands were shaking as he removed his head covering. He glanced up at Sephiroth, his face flushing crimson when he saw the man staring down at him intently. He looked away hurriedly, then looked back as Sephiroth grunted again, and shoved something in his face.

It was an aluminum water bottle. "Drink," Sephiroth ordered him. "You'll feel better."

"Th-thank you, sir," Cloud stammered, taking the bottle. He put it to his lips and tilted his head back, letting the refreshing, clear fluid flow into his mouth. He did feel instantly better, partially from the water, but mostly because of the uncharacteristic gesture of kindness from Sephiroth. And also because he thought about how Sephiroth's lips had also touched the bottle.

Sephiroth snatched it away then, grunted something inaudible, and retreated to another part of the truck. Cloud smiled weakly, glancing up ever so often at the silver haired man, who was staring out the window with his chin on his fist.

They arrived at Gongaga an hour or so later, and unloaded the truck. The group headed into the destroyed reactor area, where they had to defeat a mass of semi-crazed monsters. It was hard work, and they finished well after sundown. Sephiroth sheathed his Masamune, and looked at his team. "Let's go to the inn," he said gruffly.

They followed along behind him obediently, and soon they were checked into rooms at the local inn. As usual, Zack, Cloud, and Luke were sharing a room, while Sephiroth had the nicest room in the place to himself. No one could argue with that - he was the great Sephiroth, and he got whatever he wanted.

Which was what Cloud was reflecting on as he tossed and turned in his bed that night. Even though his body was still sore from the delightful abuse it had gotten only 24 hours before, and he was also tired from all the battles he had just fought, all he could think about was being with Sephiroth again. He wanted Sephiroth to want him. He wished with all his might that Sephiroth would storm into the room and drag him from his bed.

But the clock ticked on and it didn't happen. Cloud moved restlessly as he replayed the events of their coupling over and over in his head. Before long, he was hard again, and he rubbed at it absentmindedly, trying not to make too much noise and attract the attention of his roommates.

Then it happened. He was suddenly filled with the overwhelming thought that Sephiroth was calling for him. He held his breath and listened hard. No, there was no sound. But he could swear that he heard his name being chanted over and over... inside his head. His body tingled, and he could no longer lay on the bed.

Silently, he rose up, and glided across the floor to the door. He realized that he didn't even know which way Sephiroth's room was, but he soon found that his feet were leading him insistently on despite that. He found himself standing in front of a large red door, and he hesitated, lifting one shaking hand to knock on it.

But before he could do that, the door swung open from the inside. Sephiroth was there, wearing a black silken robe, and the lust smoldering in his eyes was unmistakable. He reached out, yanking Cloud inside the room, and then shut and locked the door behind him.

Nothing was discussed about how Cloud had known to come to Sephiroth. Sephiroth simply pulled Cloud across the floor, threw him down, and then sank into a large comfortable chair. He spread his thighs wide and parted the robe, revealing his throbbing erection. "Suck it," he commanded in a low growl.

Cloud scrambled forward, rising up and placing his hands on Sephiroth's thighs. He didn't know what he was doing, but just went with instinct, taking the swollen head of Sephiroth's cock into his mouth and sucking on it. Sephiroth groaned, tangling his fingers in Cloud's wispy blond locks. He tugged on them a bit, then took Cloud's head in both his hands and forced it up and down.

Cloud moaned, his mouth full and pushed to its limits. But he would never complain. Having Sephiroth's magnificent cock in his mouth was more than he had ever wanted.

Sephiroth grunted, thrusting his hips upwards as he forced Cloud's head down on his member. "Yeah, suck it good," he growled.

"Mmm..." Cloud sighed, trying to keep pace the best he could.

"Now..." Sephiroth murmured. "I just have to decide..." He panted a bit. "Whether I want to cum down your throat or on your face."

Cloud looked up at him, his big blue eyes wide and expressive. Sephiroth smirked. "Well then," he rasped out, then yanked Cloud back by the front of his hair. Sephiroth gave a beautiful cry as he climaxed, semen spurting out and decorating Cloud's smooth face.

Cloud's eyes were full of contented bliss as Sephiroth pulled at himself, squeezing out the last drops. "Clean me up," the silver haired general grunted. Cloud hastened to comply, even as his face dripped with Sephiroth's satisfaction. He lapped at the thick stream of cum trailing down Sephiroth's shaft, and sucked at the tip to get every precious drop. Then he pulled back and looked up for more orders.

Sephiroth leered down on his disgraced face. "Now clean yourself up," he commanded. Cloud hesitated, and Sephiroth gave him a cruel, languid smile. "Wipe it with your fingers, and then lick it off. And I want you to show me how delicious I am."

Cloud blushed most becomingly, and then used his forefinger to collect a bit of semen from his cheek. He moved it to his lips, gazing up into Sephiroth's eyes as he did so. "Mmm..." he moaned, as he inserted his finger in his mouth and sucked it clean. "You taste so incredible," he murmured tremulously. He was nervous not because he didn't like the taste; rather, he LOVED the taste, and was afraid he couldn't convey how much.

He continued to clean his own face with his fingers and then his fingers with his mouth, as he looked up at Sephiroth reverently. Sephiroth gazed down at him impassively. Cloud would have been afraid that Sephiroth wasn't enjoying the performance, if it weren't for the fact that his cock was rapidly coming back to life.

When Cloud had licked the last drop, he reached down, pawing desperately at himself through his loose cotton pants. "Ohhh..." he moaned, rubbing at his achingly hard erection.

Sephiroth arched one perfect silver eyebrow, and watched in amusement as Cloud writhed. "Is there something you need?" he chuckled.

"Yes... oh, I..." Cloud was unable to say more. He rubbed himself a little more furiously, his hand diving in at the waistband to stroke at his hot flesh directly.

Sephiroth reached out suddenly, grasping Cloud's wrist and stilling it. Cloud let out a little gasp, and Sephiroth used his other hand to pull the boy up towards him by the collar of his shirt. "I think there's something you want," he hissed in Cloud's ear.

"Y-Yes..." Cloud admitted.

"Tell me what you want, and maybe I'll give it to you."

Cloud shuddered, leaning heavily into Sephiroth's body for support. "I want... I want you... inside of me," Cloud said breathlessly.

Sephiroth's smile was wide and wolf-like now, his lips pulling back from his gleamingly white and sharp teeth. He let go of Cloud's wrist and instead used that hand to reach around back, gripping one ass cheek and digging his nails in so that Cloud's mouth fell open in a tortured moan. "Oh? And do you think you deserve that?"

"No, but..." Cloud whimpered. He dropped his head forward and nuzzled his forehead into Sephiroth's broad chest. "But I want it so badly. Please... please, sir..."

Sephiroth sneered, then yanked Cloud's pants down with a sharp movement of his hand. "Pull them off. All the way," he ordered.

Cloud hastened to comply. He removed his pants, exposing his desperately weeping hard on. He gasped as Sephiroth pulled him into his lap, spreading his thighs and centering the boy on his ready cock. "You want me to shove you down on it?" Sephiroth hissed in his ear. He rubbed the head teasingly on Cloud's portal.

"Ohhhh... yesss..." Cloud moaned.

"If I do that, are you going to satisfy me?"

"Oh, yes, yes I will..." Cloud breathed.

"Ride me until I explode? Let me fill you up inside?" Sephiroth leaned forward and bit Cloud's neck.

Cloud's whole body was shaking hard now. "Yes, yes I will! I'll do anything you want," he promised.

"Good," Sephiroth said with a sneer, and with that he forced Cloud's hips downwards. Cloud screamed out in white hot ecstasy, his whole body going rigid as he climaxed from penetration alone. Sephiroth laughed as Cloud's release gushed out brokenly. "What a dirty little slut," he growled, the approval clear in his voice. "You came just from me shoving my cock inside of you. You must really love getting penetrated."

"I do," Cloud admitted, his face red and his body slumping forward. Sephiroth just snorted, then held onto Cloud by the hips and began drilling upwards into him.

"Don't just lay down on me," Sephiroth admonished him sharply. "Ride me like you promised, you little whore."

Cloud snapped to attention. He placed his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders, and then began to bounce up and down. He moaned wantonly, his manhood reawakening with each movement. Sephiroth glanced down at it, grunted in approval, then began jerking it roughly. Cloud wailed in pleasure, which made Sephiroth clamp his hand down firmly on it.

"You will NOT cum until I say you can," he hissed. Cloud nodded fervently, and resumed moving up and down on Sephiroth's cock. Sephiroth groaned in pleasure, biting his lower lip as Cloud's tight young body squeezed him wonderfully. In honesty, he had never felt anything as good as Cloud's ass, and he had never encountered anyone as eager to please. The other soldiers did their duty without much complaint, but no one had ever wanted it or played along with his games like he wished they would. Yes, Cloud was one of a kind, that was for sure. And he intended to make certain that the boy never got away from him.

Cloud was whimpering now, his cock obviously painfully engorged with arousal. Sephiroth released his tight grip on it, and Cloud gasped for air as the sudden change pushed him over the threshold. He cried out as he began to cum, his body contracting and relaxing in rapid succession.

Sephiroth gave a broken groan as the sensation ripped an orgasm from his body. Perfect waves of pleasure shot through his body, up into Cloud. He could feel the hot stickiness pulsing out in the boy's deepest part, and it felt so incredible that it took his breath away.

Sephiroth shuddered and fell back in the chair, happily spent. Cloud cautiously collapsed down onto him, resting his head against Sephiroth's shoulder. He waited to be swatted away, but to his delight, Sephiroth let him lay there for several minutes. Cloud nuzzled his face into Sephiroth's upper chest, exhaling slowly and trying to time his breaths with Sephiroth's.

All the while, Sephiroth's cock had remained inside of him, a fact that Cloud was only half aware of, until it became fully hard again. Sephiroth suddenly hooked his arms underneath Cloud's, lifted him up without a word, and crossed the room carrying him. He laid him down on the bed, never withdrawing from his body; then spread Cloud's thighs as wide as he could before commencing with a fresh series of thrusting.

Cloud cried out in ecstasy. Once again, it hurt a lot, but he loved the way the pain felt. It made him feel like he was alive. He gazed up at Sephiroth, who was grunting softly as he pumped in and out of Cloud's body. "Oh, Cloud, Cloud," he groaned, and Cloud felt every hair on his body stand up on end with sheer delight. He couldn't believe that Sephiroth was calling out his name in bed.

"Sephiroth," he moaned back, then winced as he expected Sephiroth to choke him again for saying his name. But the man was too lost in his rapture, burying his cock again and again in that tight, heavenly space. So he tried it again. "Ohhh, Sephiroth," he whimpered.

Sephiroth's thrusting picked up pace, and he let out a long, unearthly groan. "I'm coming," he gasped, and then drove himself as deep as he could, hissing in desire as he emptied himself yet again inside of Cloud.

Sephiroth collapsed down on him, his weight crushing Cloud in a wonderfully smothering way. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's back, sighing in pure bliss.

They lay there for several minutes, then Sephiroth pulled out slowly. He stayed above Cloud, staring down on him with a serious look on his face. Cloud squirmed a bit, smiled weakly, and returned the gaze.

Sephiroth finally cleared his throat and came off of Cloud. Cloud felt strangely disappointed, then he moaned softly as he felt Sephiroth cleaning him between the legs with a towel.

"Does it hurt?" Sephiroth whispered, in such a gentle voice that Cloud nearly shattered into a million pieces in shock.

"N-No," he managed to stammer. "I feel wonderful."

Sephiroth said nothing else, just tossed the wet towel to the side. He slipped under the covers, not bothering to redress himself. His robe lay abandoned across the chair they had started on.

Cloud hesitated for a minute, then stood up with a respectfully bowed head, and reached for his pajama pants on the floor. He pulled them up on himself, then turned towards the door, when he suddenly heard Sephiroth's deep, sexy voice.

"Wait," he was saying. Cloud's heart leapt, and he turned around. Sephiroth was gazing at him, an enigmatic expression on his face, and he slowly began to pat the empty spot on the bed beside him. It was if he didn't believe what he himself was doing.

Cloud inhaled sharply, then hurried forward, trying not to appear too eager. He looked away as he lifted the corner of the sheet and slid under it. Sephiroth clicked off the bedside lamp, and only their heavy breathing could be heard in the dark. Cloud lay there, too excited and frightened to move. He shuddered as Sephiroth's body suddenly pressed against him from behind, encircling him with two strong arms.

It seemed like hours to Cloud as he lay there in Sephiroth's embrace. He couldn't believe it was really real. "_I must have died today and this is actually heaven,"_ he reasoned with himself. But the reassuring warmth of Sephiroth's body continued to press into him, and he finally let out a ragged exhale, melting into the bed in pure happiness, until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir? Excuse me, but sir?"

Sephiroth shook his head forcefully, bringing himself back to the present moment. He had been lost in thought, as he had been quite often lately. He glared down at the Shinra lackey who was trying to get his attention, as the man cowered and continued.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just that President Shinra wants to see you. A-At your convenience of course. Okay, th-thank you..."

The man scurried off and Sephiroth watched him go disinterestedly. It had been three weeks since the mission to Nibelheim and Gongaga. It had ended without ceremony - Sephiroth was called to Midgar unexpectedly, and the other three team members had remained behind in Gongaga to wait for his return. But he had never been able to return, as the rest of their mission was canceled. The Turks team had finished the inspection of the Nibelheim reactor, and the three soldiers were sent back to Junon to await further missions.

Sephiroth leaned against the railing, looking out over the vast industrial landscape. Not pretty at all. No, not pretty... like that pretty little pink mouth.

Sephiroth snorted. Not all this again. He found himself constantly thinking back to the two nights he spent with that young blond soldier. He couldn't stop remembering how amazing every second had felt - so much better than his usual aggressive sexual acquisitions. No, there was something innately more satisfying about fucking Cloud. Not only was his lust quenched, but he felt as if something deeper was quenched too. He remembered how deeply he had slept that last night with Cloud in his bed...

_I'm getting weak_, Sephiroth chided himself. He pushed away from the railing almost angrily, and strode down the corridor and up several flights of stairs to reach the President's office. After a rather desultory little meeting, Sephiroth exited the office, taking the elevator to the ground floor.

As he walked through the heart of Midgar, he could feel his blood starting to boil. That old familiar feeling again... a sort of lust rage that he would get, usually before or after big battles. He wanted to dominate and consume, and the need for it could not be stifled with anything but satisfaction.

It had been a long time - much too long. Three weeks with no release. He had been very busy when he first returned to Midgar, but now things had dwindled down to half-assed meetings. Talking, talking, talking. That was all these Shinra fools could do. He wanted action - he _needed _action, and soon.

His feet took him in a familiar path, one he had traveled many times before. Down into the heart of the Midgar slums - to an area known as Wall Market. There was a club there... a place that a man could get the satisfaction he needed, no questions asked, as long as he could pay. Special requests were no problem; again, as long as one could pay. Sephiroth had often come here in the past to get out his sexual aggressions.

He slipped into the side door, the one for Shinra executives. No need for him to wade through the clusters of pathetic losers out front. The hostess dressed as a honeybee recognized him immediately, and tactfully ushered him silently over to his usual room.

Sephiroth glanced at the sign on the door, not really needing to read it. He had seen the words, "Punishment Room" etched in stainless steel countless times. In he went, and the hostess departed. Sephiroth strolled about the room, fingering the paddle and whip on the small polished table. He didn't have to wait long before a young and attractive man appeared, locking the door behind himself.

He smiled alluringly at Sephiroth, his tight, thin shirt showing the pert nipples underneath clearly. "Good evening, sir," he said in a sultry voice. "I've been so very, very bad today." With that, he stepped forward lightly, throwing himself across the bed in front of Sephiroth. "Please punish me!" he begged brightly.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, turning away mechanically to get the paddle. But something felt wrong... usually, by this point, he was already excited. This time, nothing. He turned back to the employee, looking him over impassively. True, he was attractive enough. Fit and young and pretty, just like he liked. Still, there was something wrong. He twisted the paddle in his hands, frowning down at it.

"Ooh, I've been sooooo bad," the young man moaned from the bed, wiggling his ass up temptingly. "Please punish me!"

_Fake._ Sephiroth realized the problem with a start. The employee was doing the best acting job he could, but it still rang untrue. This boy didn't want to be punished. He wanted to do a good job, collect his tip, and go home for the night. And that was all. Somehow, that just wasn't enough for Sephiroth anymore.

He dropped the paddle with a clatter. "Get up," he grunted. The young man looked up in surprise. "Cancel this. Don't worry, I'll still pay the fee. And here." He threw a few large gil notes on the bed, then turned on his heel sharply and stormed out.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit,_ he cursed to himself as he strode angrily through the slums, back up to the surface. He was still burning up inside. That need had to be quenched somehow... he burst into his apartment, slamming the door behind himself. He rummaged through his things, looking for a bottle of lubrication and something stimulating to look at. But he threw the glossy magazine down as soon as he laid his hands on it. That would never satisfy him. He had to have... he had to have...

He had to have Cloud. There was no fighting it anymore. Pocketing the lube, he strode back out of his apartment and towards the heli-station. There, he gruffly demanded express transport, frightening half the staff in the process. But he achieved his goal - twenty minutes later he was leaning back in a helicopter, speeding towards Junon.

He knew he was being crazy. But he didn't care in the least. When the helicopter landed at Junon, he disembarked hurriedly and made his way for the infantry barracks. There, he ordered the receptionist to hand over the bunk assignments. Thumbing through it impatiently, he cursed when he found that the names were alphabetically ordered by last name. He dug through his brain for Cloud's last name, but came up empty every time.

Just then, as if by a miracle, Zack Fair strolled through the lobby. "Whoa, General Sephiroth!" he exclaimed, then caught himself and saluted the man respectfully. "What brings you-"

"Where is Cloud?" Sephiroth barked at him, cutting through the pleasantries.

"Um, in the barracks, I think... He's in 14C..." Zack pointed out the way, and watched as Sephiroth stormed in that direction. "What... just happened?" he asked himself, scratching his head. "Oh well, no use worrying about it." He shrugged and strolled off for the mess hall.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth had found the building and was pulling the heavy steel door open with a sharp yank. All conversation stopped and all eyes were fixed on him as he scanned the room impatiently, his chest heaving. His eyes locked on Cloud's blond head, bowed over some clothes he was folding while crouched by the bed. "Get up," Sephiroth ordered him sharply. With several long strides he was upon the boy, and was pulling him to his feet. "Come on," he grunted, tugging Cloud with him.

The other cadets watched in fear as the legendary Sephiroth snatched one of their own from their midst and then disappeared back into the night. Most of them knew Cloud had been on a mission with him lately, but they could only imagine what kind of infraction the teen must have committed to be taken away in such a manner.

Cloud could barely catch his breath as Sephiroth dragged him into Junon Town, but he dared not to ask any questions. They arrived at a tall building that Cloud recognized as living quarters for high ranking personnel. Sephiroth used his free hand to fish out a key card from his side pack, then swiped it in the door and continued to barrel forward. They climbed up endless flights of stairs, finally arriving at the top floor, where Sephiroth dragged Cloud down the corridor and swiped the key card again, this time at a room.

Within seconds they were inside, the door shut firmly behind him. The room was dark, only lit by the streetlights from outside coming in through the window. Sephiroth breathed hard, his eyes glowing and lust consumed as he stared down on the shaking boy on the floor at his feet. Cloud's face was tilted up, his expression a mix of fear and excitement. His hand went to his throat, then dropped down slightly to his white tank top, which he tugged up on absentmindedly.

"That's right, take it off," Sephiroth said hoarsely. "Take it all off."

Cloud murmured in acquiescence, both hands going to the bottom of the shirt and then crossing before coming upwards and peeling the top off. Shaking fingers were then at his waistband, fumbling with the button and zipper. He kicked off his shoes as he tugged his pants down and off, taking the thin underwear with them.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he grunted in satisfaction when he saw that Cloud was fully erect, despite the fact that he was still quaking in what looked like fear. "On the bed," he ordered Cloud, watching as he scrambled to comply. Cloud got on his hands and knees and looking back with eager eyes and bated breath.

Sephiroth inhaled sharply. The look in Cloud's eyes made him ache. He ripped his own clothes off almost angrily, snatching up the lube and coating himself liberally in it. He advanced upon Cloud, groaning softly as he stroked the lubrication into his painfully rigid cock. "I'm going to fuck you hard," he grunted.

"Please..." Cloud sighed, lowering his head to the bed and turning his cheek to the side, a rapturous expression on his face.

"Oh, fuck," Sephiroth groaned. Taking himself in hand, he rammed his cock inside of Cloud to the hilt in one powerful thrust. Cloud screamed beautifully, hands clutching at the sheets. Sephiroth moaned in pleasure and pulled halfway out before plunging in again. He took up a steady rhythm of thrusting, hissing and gripping onto Cloud's hips as he did so.

"Ohhhh..." Cloud wailed in delight. He managed to reach down and take a hold of himself, then pumped frantically at his leaking erection. "Ohhh, ohhh..." he moaned. "I can't... it's... mmm..." he breathlessly murmured, stroking faster at himself. Sephiroth changed the angle he was pounding at, and Cloud cried out loudly. "Ahhhh!" he screamed, and his whole body twitched convulsively as he climaxed.

"Shit... oh, fuck, yes..." Sephiroth gasped out, exploding in ecstasy inside of Cloud's deliciously tight embrace.

They collapsed to the bed, just laying there and trying to catch their breath for several minutes. Sephiroth's face was buried in the back of Cloud's hair, and his lips pressed a kiss there.

Cloud trembled, his skin breaking out into goosebumps. He gave a strange little moan, the sound of which, combined with his frantic squirming, turned Sephiroth on once again. He was rock hard in seconds, and before Cloud knew what was going on, Sephiroth had flipped him on his back, spread his legs, and began fucking him from the front with jackhammer force.

"You like that? Yeah, you like that," Sephiroth grunted as Cloud wailed. "Look at your cock getting hard when I pound you... you filthy little bitch. You can't get enough of me."

"I can't. Oh god, I can't get enough. Please don't stop," Cloud whimpered, his pretty blue eyes tearing up around the edges and his mouth falling open in a moan.

"I'm not going to stop. I'm going to fuck you all night long," Sephiroth hissed. "Do you hear me? I'm going to fuck you until you can't take it any more."

"Yessss..." Cloud moaned happily.

"And then, you'll still beg me for more." Sephiroth's voice was slightly choked as he began to get closer to finish.

"I will, I will," Cloud wailed. "Please, fuck me hard! Cum inside of me!"

"Oh, fucking hell," Sephiroth swore, releasing with a low growl. He pulled out a few moments later, and leered down on Cloud, who was still hard and whimpering for release. He urged Cloud up onto his hands and knees facing him, then took his chin in his hand and sneered at him. "I bet you want to cum, don't you?"

"Yes, really badly," Cloud whined.

"Then beg me to fuck you again," Sephiroth demanded.

Cloud's eyes fell half lidded, his already pink cheeks brightening up a bit more. "Please, oh god please, Sephiroth. Please fuck me again. I need it. I need it so bad," Cloud groveled. "I need you inside of me so I can cum."

"If you want it so badly, you dirty fucking whore, then make me hard again." He reached forward, getting a fistful of blond hair and pulling Cloud in towards him, eliciting a happy squeak from the boy. "Suck it." Cloud unhesitatingly took Sephiroth's half hard cock in his mouth and worked frantically on it, lavishing it with attention. "Ohhhh, yeahhh..." Sephiroth moaned. "What a hot little mouth." He thrust his hips, pounding Cloud's mouth with his rapidly recovering erection. "I'm fucking your nasty little mouth, you slut. You look good with my cock in your mouth."

Cloud murmured happily, working even harder. Sephiroth suddenly pushed him away with a hard shove. "Turn it around. Back that ass up on me so I can fuck it," Sephiroth commanded.

Cloud complied eagerly, turning himself on his hands and knees so that his ass was positioned for penetration. Sephiroth gave a low chuckle as he spread Cloud's hole open with his thumbs and inspected him. "You're already so full of my cum," he grunted.

"It's not enough," Cloud sighed. "I need more. Fill me up more," Cloud begged, pushing his ass back. His hand was between his legs, jerking rapidly.

"Dirty slut," Sephiroth groaned in satisfaction, shoving himself inside. Cloud screamed, his hand moving at blinding speed as he erupted unexpectedly.

"Oh god..." he whimpered, his upper body sinking into the bed as he enjoyed his completion. But he couldn't relax for long, as Sephiroth continued to drill him relentlessly from behind.

"Oh... mmm... So hot. So tight," Sephiroth said breathlessly. He watched his cock disappear again and again into Cloud's perfect little asshole. "Ohhh... yes. All night long, you're going to take this. Do you hear me?" For emphasis, he popped Cloud sharply on the ass.

The delighted wail that erupted from Cloud's mouth was more than enough to encourage him to go on. He slapped Cloud's other ass cheek. "Oh yes. I'm going to spank and fuck you all night long," he threatened.

"Oh god yes!" Cloud screamed. He was stroking himself again, and the thrill of being spanked was pushing him past the point of no return. "Ahhh! S-Sephiroth!" he cried, and spurted out between his fingers.

"Fuck," Sephiroth groaned, then emptied his load inside of Cloud. He pulled out and gave a contented sigh as he fell to the bed beside where Cloud had collapsed onto his belly.

Cloud looked over at him, a sheepish smile spreading slowly across his face. Sephiroth smirked and then closed his eyes, exhaling fully.

Cloud closed his eyes as well, his body sinking even more into the bed. He gasped and his eyes flew open as Sephiroth rolled him forcefully onto his back and got on top of him. He couldn't have been more surprised as Sephiroth dipped his face down, capturing Cloud's mouth for a hot, angry kiss. Sephiroth bit Cloud's lower lip before forcing his tongue inside his mouth and pillaging it completely. Cloud felt himself melting into a puddle as the kiss continued.

They finally broke apart for air a few minutes later, and Cloud gazed up in total reverence at Sephiroth as the man stared deep into his half lidded eyes. "You belong to me," Sephiroth said firmly.

"I belong to you," Cloud replied, his face blushing slightly.

"Never forget that."

"I won't," Cloud promised.

"Good," Sephiroth grunted. He caught Cloud's mouth again, beginning their next round of passionate coupling.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud returned to camp early the next morning, a very happy though extremely sore young man. He felt as if he was bruised on every inch of his body, but it had been worth it. He noticed the sideways glances he got from his fellow cadets when they saw the bites and marks on his throat and arms as they did their daily exercises, but he was able to blissfully ignore them.

A week later, when he came back from the day's drills, he had a telegram waiting for him at the desk. _"You are summoned," _the brief message read enigmatically. Cloud thought for a moment, then blushed as he understood it. He hurried back to the bunks, took a frenzied shower, and redressed himself.

His heart was pounding in excitement. He had missed Sephiroth terribly in the time they had been apart. Cloud knew he was now addicted to the man - his scent, his touch, his voice, and of course the sanity shattering spirals of ecstasy the great man could send Cloud into over and over again.

Once he was ready, Cloud slipped out of camp and made his way through downtown Junon, heading for the apartment. He luckily remembered exactly where it was, and mounted the stairs with rising anticipation.

He found the door to the apartment slightly ajar, but he still paused and knocked softly. There was no answer, so he pushed the door open slowly. "Hello?" he called quietly into the room as he entered. It was dimly lit inside, as it had been the last time. A pallid yellow haze was cast across the simply furnished room from the lights outside.

Cloud inched his way inside, his heart beating in his throat now. He felt along the walls as he went, praying for a light switch. But there was none, so he continued to push forward tentatively.

He had made it into the living room when he heard the front door click shut ominously. He spun around, his eyes darting around wildly. It was even darker now without the slight glow from the hall spilling in, and he realized in panic that spinning around so suddenly had made him completely disoriented. His right hand flew out to the side, flailing desperately for the wall, but it found nothing.

It was too late to react when he finally realized there was someone behind him. He screamed as the gloved hand clamped down over his mouth; his knees buckled as his arm was twisted behind his back. A strong knee between his legs held him up. "I've got you now, you dirty little whore," the wonderfully familiar voice hissed in his ear.

Cloud was flooded with feelings of relief and excitement. Of course it was Sephiroth. Who else would it have been? But he decided to go along with the game, since he knew Sephiroth enjoyed things like this so much. And Cloud loved making Sephiroth happy, so it was a win-win situation.

Sephiroth's fingers over his mouth parted just enough for Cloud to speak, and Cloud knew it was his cue. "Don't hurt me," he whimpered.

"I'll do whatever I want to you," Sephiroth quickly growled back. He pressed himself against Cloud's back, pushing his covered erection deeply into Cloud's spine. Sephiroth bit the nape of Cloud's neck, and Cloud cried out and trembled all over. "I need satisfaction, and I need it now," the silver haired man hissed.

With a swift motion, he let go of Cloud's mouth and grabbed his other wrist. Then, he bound them together tightly behind his back with a long strip of cloth. Cloud cried and begged piteously. "Please..." he sobbed over and over, only he was begging for Sephiroth to please do things to him, instead of the reverse. But it all went very well with the game.

Sephiroth pushed him face first over the arm of the sofa, and reached around his waist. He unfastened Cloud's pants with a grunt, and ripped them towards the ground. Cloud gasped as he was exposed. Sephiroth was spreading his legs forcefully, his strong hands parting Cloud's perfectly shaped ass cheeks.

Cloud was able to turn his head slightly now, and get his first glimpse of his beloved Sephiroth. His heart ached at the sight of him. Sephiroth wasn't wearing his usual gear, but instead was dressed in a tight black sleeveless shirt and black leather trousers. His gorgeous silver hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and this change in appearance made Cloud even more excited than he thought he could possibly be.

Sephiroth was tugging his gloves off with his teeth, and he tossed them aside and started unfastening his pants. He was naked underneath, and his massive cock sprang forward. It was seeping copiously - clearly Sephiroth had been anticipating this and getting aroused for quite some time. The head was quite literally dripping with pre-cum, and Sephiroth took hold of his cock, rubbing the tip against Cloud's exposed hole.

"Oh God, don't hurt me!" Cloud cried.

"There's no way in hell that this wouldn't hurt," Sephiroth sneered. He smeared a bit more of his self made lubrication around, nudging the head inside a bit to get some in there as well.

"Eaaahhhh..." Cloud wailed. "No, don't..."

"You shut your fucking mouth and take it," Sephiroth hissed at him. And with that, he shoved himself inside almost completely.

Cloud's scream echoed throughout the room, quickly followed by Sephiroth's low groan of pleasure. "Oh, fuck yes," Sephiroth swore in delight. "So hot and tight. Oh, God yes." He started to thrust over and over, reaching forward and taking hold of Cloud's hair with one hand. He tugged the boy's head back each time he pushed in, and pulled him particularly viciously as he rammed himself in fully.

Cloud wailed and cried in a frenzy of desire and passion. His own cock was hard and was being rubbed roughly against the leather sofa, the leaking tip making a slippery mess. "I can't..." he gasped.

Sephiroth laughed wickedly at him. "You're about to cum, aren't you?" he sneered. "I can feel you twitching. And you begged me not to do this." He thrust savagely. "You're enjoying every second."

"Oh, God, please!" Cloud wailed. He simply couldn't take anymore, and he exploded with a ragged cry, splattering the white leather with his hot, impatient seed.

"Mmm, yeah," Sephiroth murmured, savoring the sensation of Cloud's tight hole trembling and spasming around his cock. He felt his own release on the horizon, and he held back for a moment, just to enjoy the feeling for a bit longer. Then he let loose a long, lusty groan as he filled Cloud up inside.

After a few seconds of blissful recovery, Sephiroth pulled Cloud up by his hair, and twisted his torso around slightly so that their mouths could meet. Their tongues tangled together, hot and hungry, and the kiss left Cloud gasping for breath.

Sephiroth then let go of Cloud's hair abruptly, pushing him back facedown into the sofa. He withdrew from inside of Cloud, watching with a satisfied smirk as his release spilled down the back of one of Cloud's slim thighs. He dropped to his knees suddenly, tracing the line of it up Cloud's skin with his tongue and turning the boy frantic with ecstasy. He followed the trail up to Cloud's ravaged hole, and tongued it deeply until Cloud was pushing his hips back at him awkwardly and begging in a somewhat delirious way for another penetration.

Sephiroth smirked and rose up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He pulled Cloud up by his bound wrists, holding him up as the boy's unsteady legs threatened to collapse when returned to their upright position. Then he spun Cloud around, picked him up easily by the waist, and perched him on the edge of the arm of the sofa, ass hanging off. He tore Cloud's pants off fully.

"Wrap your legs around me," Sephiroth grunted. Cloud complied hurriedly, spreading his thighs fully and then bending his knees around Sephiroth's back. His ankles crossed, and he gasped as Sephiroth captured his mouth for a breathless, dominating kiss. Sephiroth's right hand was between them, lifting Cloud's scrotum as he lowered himself into a deep squat. His cock was fully erect once more, and he pressed the head of it against Cloud's twitching asshole.

Sephiroth pulled out of the kiss, looked Cloud deeply in the eyes, and then caught his mouth again as he penetrated him. His tongue plunged deep inside Cloud's mouth as his cock did the same to Cloud's ass. Cloud's eyes clamped shut and his eyelids fluttered as Sephiroth commenced a jackhammer series of thrusts against him. Sephiroth's thigh muscles were strong and sculpted from years in SOLDIER, and he used them to their full extent to drill Cloud mercilessly.

Sephiroth's hands held Cloud firmly from behind, cupping his ass and pulling him in with each thrust. He finally let Cloud loose from the kiss, and Cloud gasped for air, then cried out as Sephiroth's mouth sought out his neck and bit there. His teeth moved around, marking Cloud decisively as his over and over again.

"Sephiroth," Cloud moaned weakly. His cock was hard and straining, dying for attention. Sephiroth stopped his biting and glanced down, then with a smirk brought a hand to Cloud's erection and stroked it rapidly. Cloud's voice sang out in response. Sephiroth's hand was powerful and perfect, and it was hitting all the right spots at all the right times.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth had reattached his lips to Cloud. He sucked hard at the spot right below Cloud's jawbone, as the boy threw back his head and cried out in rapture. Sephiroth freed his mouth and moved it up to Cloud's ear. "I'm about to cum," he informed Cloud in a hot rush of breath.

"Me too," Cloud panted back. They pushed against each other, grinding furiously in a sweaty mess of manly groans and grunts.

Then they reached heaven simultaneously. Sephiroth gave a low, long growl, as Cloud moaned softly and melted into Sephiroth's body.

They stayed together for a few moments, chests pressed together, hearts pounding. Then Sephiroth effortlessly picked Cloud up, and carried him to the master bedroom. He laid the boy down in the bathtub, and pulled the valve, releasing a torrent of warm water that gushed out and covered the boy's exhausted body. Sephiroth unbound Cloud's wrists and pulled off his shirt as the tub filled.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth gratefully as the man washed between his legs, splashing comforting warm water over his battered parts. Sephiroth murmured a few words softly, and leaned in, kissing Cloud tenderly. Cloud returned the kiss, his hands snaking around Sephiroth's neck. Soon, the legendary general had joined the cadet inside the tub, their bodies intertwined and their mouths locked together as the water swirled around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud hated that he had to leave, but he knew there would be hell to pay if he wasn't on base for roll call the next morning. Sephiroth seemed to know this too, and turned gruff towards him as the sun began to rise. Cloud took this as his cue to depart, and dressed himself wistfully, glancing at his silver haired lover as he did so. Sephiroth would not return his gaze, and instead stared out the window unblinkingly.

Cloud buckled his pants with a sigh of chagrin, and turned to leave. Much to his surprise, he was caught from behind in a tight embrace. "Come back as soon as I summon you," Sephiroth whispered in his ear.

Cloud swallowed hard and nodded, staying very still in Sephiroth's arms. Sephiroth nuzzled the back of Cloud's neck longingly, and Cloud finally couldn't take it anymore, spinning around impulsively and throwing his arms around the man's neck. He kissed him desperately, clinging to him. Sephiroth gave in, kissing him back, but eventually pushed him away, averting his eyes. "Go now," he said quietly, turning away once more.

Cloud obeyed, leaving without looking back. He felt like if he looked at Sephiroth again, he would never be able to leave, and that wasn't in the best interest of either of them. So he went back to base, keeping his spirits up by looking forward to their next meeting, which he hoped would be as soon as possible. Well... maybe not _too_ soon, he thought, rubbing his lower back as he walked.

Nine days passed. By then, Cloud was almost completely consumed with desire and longing for Sephiroth. He knew that he belonged body and soul to the man. He loved him, he worshiped him. He would live for him, die for him. Anything for Sephiroth.

Cloud tossed and turned in bed that night, feeling restless. It had been too long since he'd experienced Sephiroth's touch. His body tingled and itched all over, longing to be used and pleasured.

It was then that he heard Sephiroth's voice in his brain, calling him. He sat up straight in the bunk, his heart leaping with happiness. "Come to me now," Sephiroth was calling. Cloud slipped out of bed. He could feel that Sephiroth was close.

It didn't take long for Cloud to throw some clothes on and sneak out of camp. It was the dead of night and no one was awake to notice him. He made his way down the streets of the downtown district of Junon, and about halfway to the apartment, he began to get the feeling that he was being followed. But at the same time, he could feel that Sephiroth was very close, so his brain jumped to the correct conclusions. Sephiroth was stalking him to the apartment for his own excitement.

Frankly, Cloud liked the idea too. His heart began to race even more than it had been as he glanced around furtively, letting himself get lost in the game fully. He could now hear the footsteps following him, and he hurried faster down the alleyway. His breath was ragged as he made it to the apartment building and threw the door open. He climbed the stairs two at a time, his lungs burning with exertion. But all the while he could hear the steady, rapid tapping of Sephiroth's boots on the stairs below at each turn.

Cloud dashed into the apartment, and was immediately pounced upon by Sephiroth. He was slammed up against the wall, and Sephiroth was behind him, holding him captive. "I've got you now, you filthy little whore," he growled into Cloud's ear. "You can't get away."

"No," Cloud whimpered pathetically, even though he was delighted to have Sephiroth with him once again. His cock sprang to life under his running shorts as he playfully struggled in Sephiroth's strong arms.

"Yes," Sephiroth hissed back. "I'm going to fuck you, right here, up against this wall."

"Ahh..." Cloud's voice was muffled as Sephiroth reached around him and inserted his fingers into his mouth. The hand was quickly brought back down and shoved into the back of Cloud's shorts.

"You like getting it in here, don't you, you nasty bitch?" Sephiroth growled, jamming his longest finger inside of Cloud's ass.

"Oh! Ohhh!" Cloud cried out. "Y-Yes... I like it straight up my ass."

Sephiroth groaned in delight, removing his hand and then ripping Cloud's shorts down. He opened his pants enough to get his swollen, throbbing cock out, and then he pushed it insistently up against Cloud's hole. Cloud struggled to stay standing as he was penetrated, but Sephiroth held him up, panting and groaning into his ear as he made it all fit.

Then Sephiroth began ramming into him. It was a frenzied, breathless affair for both of them, almost like they had to get this first round out and over with to relieve the suffocating desire they had been feeling for each other. Cloud reached down and jerked himself haphazardly, splattering the wall and his own stomach with semen within seconds. Sephiroth was just a moment behind, filling Cloud with insistent liquid heat with a mighty roar.

They clung to each other in the aftermath, their overheated bodies sticking together. It had been hot outside, and they both had gotten sweaty in their chase and of course the resulting acquisition. So that was why they found themselves in the shower a few minutes later. Sephiroth was behind Cloud once again, washing his whole body in that surprisingly gentle manner. He paid special attention between Cloud's legs, soaping up his genitals and ass over and over until Cloud was hard as a rock and trembling.

Sephiroth gave a wicked smirk, taking his own recovered erection in hand. He rubbed it between Cloud's ass cheeks, then angled it down more and made it glide past Cloud's perineum and nudge the back of his scrotum. Cloud was moaning, gasping for breath as the shower stream cascaded over his face. He wriggled against Sephiroth, trying to get the man to put it inside of him. But Sephiroth was more interested in teasing his young cadet.

He reached around the front of Cloud with one hand and stroked his cock a couple times, then raked his fingernails lightly over Cloud's upper thigh and stomach. Cloud whimpered, bending forward slightly at the waist. Sephiroth chuckled, looking down at Cloud's ass. His hole was twitching and clearly hungry. Sephiroth knelt down and lashed out at it with his tongue, making Cloud scream in delight.

Sephiroth pulled back and smiled deviously, watching how Cloud wiggled nervously and pushed himself backwards, wanting more. Sephiroth lavished some more attention on the sensitive little spot, tracing the tip of his tongue around it as he reached forward between Cloud's legs and fondled his balls. Cloud moaned at the sensation, his erection now throbbing and dripping heavily from the tip, though the flow from the shower head rinsed it away as quickly as it could come out. His hands grabbed out at the slick tile shower walls as he tried to stay upright.

Sephiroth stood back up, reaching around front of Cloud and wrapping his hand around his cock. He rubbed his thumb over the slit again and again, enjoying the pathetic little cries and whimpers Cloud gave in response. At the same time, he used his other hand to slowly push the head of his cock just an inch into Cloud's ass. Cloud made a low moan, his head falling forward and the water pushing all his blond hair over his forehead and into his eyes.

Sephiroth chuckled to himself, but did not attempt to put any more of himself inside. He just continued to caress only the tip of Cloud's manhood while the head of his own cock stretched out the boy.

Cloud gave a few broken cries, trying to push backwards. "Pl-please..." he stammered. "All the way in..."

"What was that?" Sephiroth asked, barely hiding the mirth in his voice. "What do you want?"

"In..." Cloud gasped. "You... inside..."

"I can't hear you. Speak up," Sephiroth commanded.

Cloud groaned raggedly. "Oh god, please!" he cried. "I need your cock inside of me!"

"It _is _in you," Sephiroth pointed out, smirking.

"All the way!" Cloud begged. "Shove it in all the way!" He was nearly delirious with desire now, Sephiroth's fingers on his cock getting him dangerously close to the brink.

Sephiroth gave a low chuckle and then slammed his hips forward, impaling Cloud fully. Cloud screamed out, and Sephiroth felt the resulting gush of slippery hotness between his fingers. Cloud's insides jerked and spasmed as well, and Sephiroth shut his eyes and groaned. There was nothing better than being deep inside of this boy. He was so hot, so tight, so perfect. Sephiroth knew he wouldn't be able to last long, not with Cloud melting all around him. He thrust rapidly for a few moments, then spurted out deep inside with an ecstatic growl.

Sephiroth stayed inside, savoring the feeling, for a few moments longer, then pulled out. He had to hold the rapidly wilting Cloud up as he washed off his body once more. Cloud turned around, laying his head against Sephiroth's chest as Sephiroth reached down and washed his ass gently. Cloud sighed softly, his eyes closing happily. Sephiroth inclined his head down to see Cloud's contented face, and chuckled.

Then he shut the water off and urged the boy out, where he dried them both off. Sephiroth pulled back his wet hair, and then commanded Cloud into the bedroom. Cloud went obediently, and Sephiroth reached out and swatted his ass hard as he passed him. Cloud let out a surprised yelp, his cheeks going pink. He scurried the rest of the way to the bed, and threw himself on his stomach, glancing back at Sephiroth in apprehension and excitement.

Sephiroth strode forward. His right hand came down hard on Cloud's upper thigh, making the boy cry out. Sephiroth smirked. This could be very fun. He turned swiftly and rummaged in the top drawer of the dresser for his riding crop. His fingers wrapped firmly around it, and he turned back around. The frightened look in Cloud's eyes at the sight of the riding crop had a favorable impression on him, and his cock was almost instantly hard.

He fell upon Cloud with a flurry of blows, whipping his bottom until it was practically glowing red. Cloud cried out and wailed the whole time, begging for mercy. "Please! Don't!" he cried.

Sephiroth paused, tracing the tip along the lower perimeter of Cloud's red ass. "And what will you do for me if I stop?"

"Anything you want," Cloud gasped.

Sephiroth snorted, throwing the riding crop aside. He wrapped a hand around his cock. "Suck me. And it better be good, or I'll whip you even more," he threatened.

Cloud rose up eagerly, moving onto his hands and knees as Sephiroth got up onto the bed with him and put his cock in his face. Cloud quickly took it into his mouth, sucking and licking every inch to the best of his ability. Sephiroth groaned softly in pleasure, petting Cloud's wet blond hair as he worked. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and stroked towards Cloud's mouth as the boy sucked the tip rhythmically.

"Yes, that's it..." he moaned. "Mmm... get ready," he warned, and then spurted out heavily into Cloud's mouth. Cloud swallowed it obediently, then took his mouth off and looked up at Sephiroth expectantly.

Sephiroth gave a little smirk, and then slid back on the bed, sitting up against the headboard. He spread his thighs wide, bending his knees slightly. "Come here," he commanded.

Cloud crawled forward, and once he was close, Sephiroth grabbed him by the head and put it between his legs. "Lick," he commanded. Cloud opened his mouth, licking at Sephiroth's satisfied member. "Lower," Sephiroth urged. Cloud moved down, laving Sephiroth's scrotum now. "Lower," Sephiroth urged again, and Cloud flattened his chest down to the bed, turning his head and letting his tongue bathe Sephiroth's hole.

Sephiroth groaned in pleasure. "That's it," he murmured. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Cloud's still damp hair, tugging slightly. "Do it harder now," he ordered the boy.

Cloud worked for all he was worth, wanting to please his wonderful lover. "That's good," Sephiroth finally said. Cloud pulled back slightly, and bit his lip happily when he saw how rigid Sephiroth's cock had become. "Straddle me," Sephiroth grunted.

Cloud nodded, sitting up. He climbed onto Sephiroth, spreading his legs around his waist. Sephiroth took him by the hips and centered him on the head of his cock, then shoved him down with a groan. Cloud cried out in pleasure, white hot ecstasy rippling through his whole body. He used his thighs to lift and lower himself, his erection bobbing up and down as he moved.

"Touch yourself," Sephiroth commanded. Cloud hesitated slightly, and Sephiroth spoke again. "Do it. I want to watch."

Cloud swallowed hard, getting excited. He wrapped his hand around himself and began to stroke, whimpering softly as he did so. Sephiroth was watching him intently, pushing his hips upwards to meet Cloud's downward motions. They were moving somewhat slowly, but the pace felt right to both of them, so they made no moves to hasten their love making.

Cloud dropped his head and moaned, his hand continuing to caress his own length over and over. Sephiroth grunted, and lifted a hand from Cloud's hip to bring it to the back of his head. He pulled Cloud inwards, smashing their mouths together and kissing the boy insistently.

Cloud kissed him back, humming softly into his lover's mouth. Their tongues twirled together, dancing. Sephiroth sucked aggressively on Cloud's tongue for a moment, then pulled back so that he could continue to watch Cloud stroke himself to completion.

Cloud moaned, moving his hand faster now. Sephiroth returned both of his hands to Cloud's hips and helped him move up and down. Cloud's mouth fell open, and his eyes shut as he felt his rapture approaching. Sephiroth rammed upwards, hissing as he worked himself to the brink as well. Then, they climaxed together, their voices crying out in a beautiful harmony.

Cloud fell forward, his forehead resting on Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth gently eased him off of his lap and lay him down on the bed, then rolled towards him. Cloud moved in close, his face pressed into Sephiroth's chest, and his breath slowed down until it was clear that he was sleeping peacefully.

Sephiroth watched him sleep, all sorts of strange feelings rising up in him. What was happening to him?


	6. Chapter 6

Sephiroth frowned down at the letter in his hands. Why did Rufus Shinra want to see him? The wording of the letter was vague, but insistent. Sephiroth tossed it aside with a grunt. He would ignore it. Rufus wasn't his boss, after all.

Then he turned back and picked up the letter once more. Rufus was the next in line to be his boss. Even though his position as vice president was mostly honorary, being the son of the president and all, it was widely known that he would succeed his father as president and CEO of Shinra, Inc one day. So there was no reason to get on his bad side.

Sephiroth pulled on his leather trenchcoat and gloves, and headed out. Bureaucracy. He snorted. That was the worst part of his job. The endless meetings, committees and discussions. Why couldn't they just let him do his job? There was no one stronger or more talented on the battlefield than him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone to do as he wished?

His thoughts made the walk to Rufus's office in northern Junon fly by in seemingly a minute. Soon, he was being ushered into the mahogany and white leather furnished executive suite by Rufus's personal secretary. Rufus rose from his large, plush chair, and gestured for Sephiroth to have a seat across from him. Sephiroth removed his gloves and looked at Rufus impatiently.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here," Rufus began. "The truth is... I've heard some rumors lately."

"Oh?" One silver eyebrow arched, but there was no sign of worry on Sephiroth's face. It took a lot to trouble him.

"You see, people are talking."

"So?" That was Sephiroth's only concern. Not why people were talking, or what they were talking about - he wanted to know why it even mattered.

Rufus smiled, a slow, cruel smile that had terrified many a subordinate. It transformed his usually mild, handsome face into something quite menacing. "Well... other executives are wondering why you are spending so much time in Junon."

"Why does it matter?" Sephiroth replied. "I'm between missions right now. Is there something you'd prefer I'd be doing instead?"

"No, it's not that... you see, it's come to my notice that you have been... ahem... _borrowing_ a certain cadet from the training camp on a regular basis."

A flicker of something deadly flashed through Sephiroth's eyes for just a moment, but his expression did not change. He said nothing at all.

"Could you explain what the purpose of taking this cadet away from camp is?" Rufus queried, still looking calm and slightly bemused with the whole situation.

"I could... but I won't," Sephiroth responded. He stood up, pulling his gloves back on with a trace of annoyance. "This is what you called me here about? What a waste of time," he grunted.

"I'll kindly request that you sit back down," Rufus said, still with that cruel smile on his face. "May I remind you that I am technically your superior?"

Sephiroth snorted in disgust. He did not reclaim his seat, but paused in his exit to give Rufus time to finish whatever the fuck he had to say. _Just out with it already. Quit playing around._

"While I'm aware that you have a general's privilege to requisition any troops as you see fit... that usually only extends to missions and war times. In other cases, you really ought to explain what the purpose of the requisition is."

"Are you asking me what I'm using this cadet for?" Sephiroth grunted.

Rufus dipped his head in assent, still smiling.

Sephiroth leaned forward, placing one elbow on Rufus's polished desk. He looked straight into the man's eyes. "It's none of your damn business."

"Oh please, let's not be uncivil," Rufus responded, laughing menacingly. "This is all I'm asking of you. I want an explanation. And well, if you can't explain it in words... perhaps you can show me?"

Sephiroth straightened back up and looked disgusted. _What the hell was this?_

"I can tell by the look on your face that you've misunderstood me. All I'm asking for is a... let's say, a _demonstration_ of the use this cadet has for you. I'd like to _observe_ what purpose he fulfills."

Realization slowly dawned over Sephiroth, but he remained impassive. "And if I refuse?"

Rufus leaned back in his chair, splaying his hands. "I'm not saying anything definite would or wouldn't happen... but it wouldn't be out of the realms of possibility that the boy would be reassigned to guard duty in some far off place. Perhaps somewhere dangerous that he might not return from?"

That deadly flash went through Sephiroth's eyes again, and his nostrils flared. It was taking every ounce of his self control to restrain himself from flying across that desk and choking the life out of Rufus right then and there.

"Oh dear, I seem to have made you angry." Rufus gave a wicked laugh. "There's no need to get angry. If you simply accede to my request, everything will turn out fine. So here is what I am asking..."

Later that night, Cloud could hear that overwhelming call in his head, summoning him to Sephiroth's apartment. He made his way there immediately, with that thrilling, arousing fear spreading through his whole body, making him hot and flushed.

When he reached the apartment, he was surprised to be met by Sephiroth at the door. The man had a slim, silver briefcase in one hand, and he took Cloud by the wrist and led him wordlessly back out and down the hallway. Cloud started to ask something, but then thought better of it. They came to an elevator, where Sephiroth quickly tapped a code on the touchscreen. With an ominous sounding ding, the doors opened and the two men entered.

Cloud watched the numbers rise on the monitor, until the very topmost one, simply labeled "P", was lit up. The doors opened once more and they alighted into a posh penthouse. Cloud was looking around in amazement as Sephiroth led him deeper inside.

They ended up in a large bedroom, where Sephiroth pushed Cloud down onto the bed without hesitation. "Strip," he grunted, as he laid the briefcase on the side table and opened it. Cloud trembled as he pulled off his tank top, for he saw lube and the riding crop amongst other things that he didn't immediately recognize.

Cloud had just removed his pants when a soft whirring noise brought his attention to the far wall. A heavy black curtain was opening up to reveal a large glass plate window behind it. But instead of it looking out at the skyline of Junon, there was a blond man in a three piece white suit. Cloud couldn't help but utter a frightened cry as he tried to cover himself. "Who... why?"

Sephiroth had grabbed his wrists and moved his covering hands away. "Relax," he hissed. "Just pretend like he's not even there." Cloud was still trembling, so Sephiroth took his chin in hand in lowered his face close in. "Do this for me," he urged in a low voice, and Cloud was surprised at how tender his voice sounded.

He didn't have much time to think or consider, because Sephiroth captured his lips just seconds later. They shared a hot, greedy kiss which lasted for a full minute. When they broke apart for air, Sephiroth straightened up and made a gesture. "Hands and knees. Now. I want to inspect you."

Cloud scrambled to comply, getting on all fours. Sephiroth retrieved the riding crop, and used it to draw lines along Cloud's body as he openly ogled him. He used the tip of it to tease at one hard little nipple, then slid it along the underside of his belly. He drew it across Cloud's weeping, rigid cock, earning a cry of delight from the cadet. "Have you masturbated?" Sephiroth asked him sharply.

"Oh no, no sir," Cloud breathed. "I saved it all for you, like you told me to."

Sephiroth smirked. "I can tell. Look how wet you've already gotten. You're about to burst, aren't you?" Sephiroth dragged the riding crop from base to tip a few times.

"Mmm..." Cloud assented, biting his lip.

"And this?" Sephiroth murmured, turning his attention to Cloud's ass. He used his hands to spread Cloud wide and examined his twitching hole. "Is it hungry for me?"

"Ohhh..." Cloud moaned. "S-so hungry. I w-want you inside of me, so bad. Please..."

"Fucking whore," Sephiroth swatted him suddenly with the riding crop, making Cloud cry out in pain and delight. "I'll tell you if and when I'll fuck you." Sephiroth smirked and switched him a few more times. "But you want it pretty bad, don't you?"

"Oh god, yes, I do..." Cloud panted. He arched his back. "Please... you can do anything to me... just, please..."

Sephiroth whipped him one more time. He spread Cloud's ass again, and dipped his head in between, tonguing at the sensitive little opening. "Oh, god!" Cloud wailed. His face turned red as he suddenly remembered there was someone else there. He glanced over, and was startled and somewhat delighted to see that the man was openly masturbating while watching them.

Cloud's attention was drawn back to Sephiroth as he heard the sounds of Sephiroth removing his own clothing. He had grabbed the lube, and was slicking himself down as he got up on the bed with Cloud. Cloud moaned softly as he felt the head of Sephiroth's cock press against his hole, and then he screamed out in pleasure as it was shoved inside.

"Ohhh... so tight..." Sephiroth hissed, holding on to Cloud's hips. He slid in and out slowly for a few moments, then began to ram Cloud hard. Cloud moaned and reached for his own cock to stroke it, but Sephiroth slapped his hand away sharply. "I'll do that, you dirty little whore." He wrapped one strong hand around Cloud's erection and jerked it roughly.

"Ahh!" Cloud cried. He was hurtling over the brink now. His release spurted out into Sephiroth's stroking hand, and dripped down onto the bed below.

"Oh... yes..." Sephiroth groaned, as the convulsions of Cloud's body took him over the edge. He gave a loud roar as he pulsed out deep inside of the boy.

As he sighed and rode out last waves of his orgasm, he looked over towards the glass partition. Rufus had his legs splayed wide and was jerking himself rapidly, obviously enjoying the show.

Sephiroth smirked and then looked back down on Cloud. He pulled out and then flipped the boy over. Cloud was flushed and sweaty underneath him, and Sephiroth stretched out to the side table to grab a long, black piece of cloth. He used it to bind Cloud's wrists together and then he tied the end to the headboard. Cloud's arms were extended overhead, and he looked deliciously vulnerable like that. His blond hair dipped over his half lidded eyes, and his cheeks were pink as he breathed heavily in anticipation.

Sephiroth took both of Cloud's thighs and pushed them up and back, and then penetrated him from the front with his reawakened cock. Cloud screamed out in ecstasy, straining against his bonds. "Oh, fuck yes..." Sephiroth swore. "Look at you getting fucked, you little whore. Look at your cock getting so hard from me fucking you, and you can't even touch it."

Sephiroth cut his eyes over at Rufus right at that second, and saw that the man was erupting all over himself. Apparently their show was a hit. Sephiroth just smirked and looked back down on Cloud, pounding him mercilessly. "Sephiroth.. please..." Cloud begged.

"Please what?" Sephiroth grunted. "You want me to touch you?"

"Oh, god, yes please," Cloud wailed.

Sephiroth simply clucked his tongue. "Too bad. I'm not going to. Do you know why?" Cloud shook his head, looking piteous. "Because I know what a horny little slut you are, and I know how much you like getting penetrated. I think you can cum just from having me inside of you."

"Oh, Sephiroth," Cloud moaned. Sephiroth leaned in closer, catching Cloud's mouth for a hungry kiss, and he changed the angle that he was thrusting at.

The change in Cloud was immediate. His back arched, his thighs splayed further to the sides. Sephiroth could feel his body shaking terribly. "Oooh..." Sephiroth groaned. "I feel your hungry little ass grabbing me so tight. Oh, yes. You love this. Cum for me, my pretty whore."

"Sephiroth!" Cloud screamed. "Ohhh!" His cock twitched and then began pulsing out hot ivory liquid all over his abdomen.

"Oh, yessss..." Sephiroth hissed. "Take it. Take it all." He thrust himself inside as deeply as he could, and then gave a deep growl of delight. He quickly pulled out and took himself in hand as he began to climax. He stroked it rapidly, jetting ribbons of semen all over Cloud's face and body. "Oh, yeah..." Sephiroth groaned, enjoying seeing Cloud decorated so obscenely. Cloud just moaned in rapture, longing to reach out and touch Sephiroth, but unable to due to the bonds around his wrists.

After Sephiroth pulled out the last drops, he collapsed down onto Cloud. "That was amazing," he breathed in Cloud's ear. They lay together for a few more moments, then Sephiroth reached up and loosened the black cloth, freeing Cloud's hands. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck.

They finally came out of their haze of bliss a little while later, and Sephiroth got a small towel from the briefcase. He used it to wipe them off, then they slowly redressed. Cloud glanced towards the glass, and was surprised to see that the man had disappeared.

He gasped as Sephiroth took his chin in hand and pulled his face in close. "Good job," he murmured, and then kissed Cloud deeply.

Cloud moaned into the kiss, his face blushing most becomingly.

Sephiroth didn't hear anything from Rufus for three whole days. Then a letter arrived, typed on official Shinra stationery. It read:

_General Sephiroth,_

_Your request for a personal assistant has been approved. The Junon Training Camp has been advised that Cloud Strife (Private) is to be released from their jurisdiction into your supervision immediately._

_Please be aware that monthly observations of your assistant's performance will be required. These will be scheduled one week in advance pending your schedule._

_Sincerely,_

_The Office of Rufus Shinra_

_Vice President, Shinra Incorporated_

Sephiroth slowly refolded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. Then he leaned back in his chair, smiled, and closed his eyes, sending out a summons.


End file.
